fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Boopsy
Boopsy & Bill are male characters who made their first appearance in Papa's Donuteria To Go!. Boopsy is the human and Bill is his puppet. Appearance Boopsy has gray hair and sideburns. He wears a black and gray long-sleeved shirt with black lines, black pants, and gray moccasins with black soles and orange laces. He also wears an orange neckerchief. Bill has blond hair and freckles. He wears a cyan cowboy hat with an orange rim, a cyan shirt with white stars, yellow pants, orange shoes with cyan laces and brown soles, white gloves, and the same neckerchief as Boopsy. Styles Style B Boopsy and Bill swap outfits with each other, except Boopsy does not wear the gloves and has pockets on his pants. Boopsy also has freckles just like Bill. Style H Boopsy has dark gray hair, a red hat, black eye shadow, brown freckles, white face paint, a red neckerchief, a horizontally striped white and gray shirt, white gloves, and red shoe laces. Bill has orange hair, and wears a light blue and light green shirt with red ends under dark blue overalls with red buttons, and red shoes with brown soles and white laces. New Year Outfit Boopsy has a white beard. He wears a white robe under a light blue sash that has "2019" printed on it on white, and white laces. Bill wears a black top hat with a white rim on it, a brown shirt that matches his skin tone under a light blue sash that has "2020" printed on it in white, a black neckerchief, white pants, and black shoes with brown soles and white laces. Orders Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet Long John ** Clear Glaze ** Baby Blots * Pumpkin Long John with Whipped Cream ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Red Velvet Roll with Cookie Dough Cream ** Clear Glaze ** Neapolitan Drizzle Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Red Velvet Long John ** Clear Glaze ** Baby Blots * Pumpkin Letterbox Donut with Whipped Cream ** Golden Age Icing ** Dual Licorice Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Red Velvet Roll with Root Beer Float Filling ** Clear Glaze ** Butterzinger Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Ciabatta with Swiss Cheese * Light Grill * Pulled Pork * Awesome Sauce * Lettuce * Olives * Ketchup * Fries: ** Waffle Fries ** Rosemary ** Ketchup Holiday (Halloween) * Ciabatta with Monster Muenster * Light Grill * Pulled Pork * Awesome Sauce * Spooky Slaw * Olives * Ketchup * Fries: ** Waffle Fries ** Cauldron Powder ** Ketchup Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Chocolate Chip Crust * Banana Filling * Banana Filling * Peanut Butter Fluff * Peanut Butter Fluff * Chocolate Crumb Topping * Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * Citrus Zest (Inner Ring) * 9 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Holiday (Halloween) * Chocolate Chip Crust * Banana Filling * Banana Filling * Shadowberry Filling * Shadowberry Filling * Spiderweb Crust * Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * Citrus Zest (Inner Ring) * 9 Candy Corns (Outer Ring) Ranks required to unlock them * Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 47 * Papa's Bakeria To Go!: Rank 53 Unlockables * In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, they are unlocked with Golden Age Icing. * In Papa's Bakeria To Go!, they are unlocked with Candy Corn. Stickers Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in this game to earn this outfit: Trivia *In Papa Louie Pals, Boopsy wears the same shoes from Bill's Style A. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, they are the only customers to order all of the Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients. Order Tickets Boopsy & Bill DTG Holiday Order.jpeg|Boopsy & Bill's Donuteria To Go! order during Sugarplex Film Fest Boopsy&Bill’s regular order.JPG|Boopsy & Bill's Donuteria To Go! regular order 41F4A723-BE8F-41EE-9D1D-2AC92CC2350A.jpeg|Boopsy & Bill’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Halloween 24F0A46C-8B80-487C-A248-CE025800D807.jpeg|Boopsy & Bill’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 24722CCD-3854-43BE-8C83-C753774F8D93.jpeg|Boopsy & Bill's Bakeria To Go! order during Halloween EB22F760-37C9-4592-9193-2A534B0438CA.jpeg|Boopsy & Bill's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Screenshot 2019-06-08-04-18-19-72.png|Boopsy & Bill unlocked in Papa's Donuteria To Go! CA6F1713-B40E-4F47-AB0A-13573AA47D0E.png CD8A0E40-E4E8-4BC5-A077-4C39FD3EA47A.png b&bcropped.png|Boopsy & Bill unlocked with their Style H outfit in Papa's Bakeria To Go! A87D17A8-7758-478F-AFA1-8CEEB398C7B9.png Newyear 2020 sm.jpg|Boopsy & Bill in the New Year's 2020 holiday picture. C6A8E40A-8AC0-4A8C-8D52-9F9986B9775F.jpeg 0EFB7C55-65F6-4560-81FC-5B3342FFB474.png EFEF55FA-E23D-4E19-B09E-EC79024A0633.jpeg Fan Art Flipline Studios Boopsy & Bill.jpg|by Nikospa1000 BabyBoopsy&Bill.png|Baby Boopsy & Bill Happy New Year 2020 to Boopsy & Bill.png|By Nikospa1000 (2020) es:Boopsy & Bill pl:Boopsy & Bill Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:B Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Debuts